lexmechanicusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:512th Imperial Rifles
shakes head in disbelief.* Dear lord man... Macharius was magically resurrected and nobody noticed? I realise this is fan-made, but that is going way beyond the realms of acceptable Fluff. Macharius Read, it says he was resurrected by the Tech-Priests of Mars by the order of the High Lords of Terra, if that don't make sense, Colonel Schaeffer was kept alive by numerous back from the dead surgeries, bionics and such) One of the basic rules of Fluff-Writing is that you do '''not' touch Canon characters. You certainly don't bring them back from the dead to lead your regiment!'' If the Techpriests cloned Macharius, he wouldn't be leading your men. He'd be leading a campaign so epic in scale GW would base all of 6th Edition around it. In short, it simply makes no sense whatsoever for you to have Macharius as your leader. Wargamer 12:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Well Georgi Alexsandr leads my men now, St. Macharius has been left along upon request, and my story to have Macharius leading my men was to have him lead them into the Eye of Terror to attempt to exterminate Chaos. Commissar Yarrick 14:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Commissar Yarrick Revised fluff breakdown You come across as a little... inexperienced with background. As such, I want to try and help remove some of your confusion. The 512th Imperial Rifles were founded late M42.998 The present-day for 40K is 999.M41. You're about a thousand years out. and have particpated in several battles, though none of them galaxy changing, they were formed on the planet Forlorns Hope led by General Georgi Aleksandr, as a bastion against the Tyranid Hive Fleets in the Eastern Fringe, Alexsandr, not the type to bow to any authority besides The Emperor's authority, instead directed his army to the Eye of Terror. This needs more full stops. Secondly, Alexsandr would have been shot through the face by a Commissar the instant he suggested abandoning his duty. Thirdly, even if he wasn't Summarily Executed, he can't go anywhere; the Imperial Navy does not in any way answer to the Imperial Guard. Indeed, the reason the Navy is an independent organisation is so that when Generals go rogue (as Alexsandr has), they can't get off the planet. The Navy can then simply bomb them from orbit until Loyalists arrive to mop up. Regimental Armoury: Full company of Baneblade Super Heavy Tanks Several companies of Leman Russ Battle Tanks close to 100 million Guardsmen 2 full Basilisk Artillery batteries Perhaps you're unclear what a Regiment is. An Imperial Guard infantry regiment consists of 2,000 to 3,000 guardsmen, split into around five Companies of 400 to 600 men. The Cadian 8th is listed as being 8,000 strong, but that's unusual. Also, it isn't normal for armour and infantry to mix in a regiment. This force is insanely over-scale. Even being conservative, you've got twenty thousand regiments. That doesn't count the armour. A bit extreme for a regiment, don't you think? Wargamer 18:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Secondly, Alexsandr would have been shot through the face by a Commissar the instant he suggested abandoning his duty. '' He didn't have a Commissar assigned to him, and from my readings, it's barely entering into M42, so I'm not off in time, and he went to The Eye of Terror he was more or less requested to keep troops in Eastern fringe, he saw that as authority, he went to eye of Terror to attack it and help Cadia ''Perhaps you're unclear what a Regiment is. An Imperial Guard infantry regiment consists of 2,000 to 3,000 guardsmen, split into around five Companies of 400 to 600 men. The Cadian 8th is listed as being 8,000 strong, but that's unusual. then what do I hear about all these regiments having a lot of artillery and such? If you can write up a history and such for my regiment, feel free(it's all still being worked on and such even for Aleksandr) 23:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Commissar Yarrick